legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S5 P3/Transcript
(A few hours after their pool party at X's nest, Daniel and his team are seen walking through town with Raynell) Raynell: So, you guys have fun so far? Amanda: Yeah! Adriana: That party was amazing! Adam: Sure was! Daniel: Uh huh! Raynell: Glad you liked it! Daniel: Just shows us how fun you are Raynell! Raynell: Aww thanks! Daniel: Don't mention it! Adriana: Wasn't Jessica suppose to join us? Raynell: Huh yeah she was. Guess she got held up. Oh well. I'll make it up to my bestie later So, what do you wanna do now? Amanda: Well, I am kinda hungry. Raynell: Well then. Anyone up for a trip to Sammy's? Amanda: *Gasp* Yes! Adriana: Oh absolutely! Raynell: Great! Follow me! Adam: You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up. Oliver: Your loss. (The others head up ahead as Daniel and Adam stay behind) Adam: *Sighs* I don't know how much longer I can do this bro... Daniel: What? Adam: Keeping this secret. Are you sure we should keep our chance at beating Salem hidden from the others? Daniel: We can't risk it. Besides, we're the only ones on the team with Spirits. Adam: I know but, it feels wrong. Daniel: Don't worry bro. It'll be fine. Adam: I hope you're- Malozen: *Voice* Bad....people.... Adam: Huh? Malozen: *Voice* Bad people....behind you... (The two turn. In a nearby alleyway listening in, Cinder's associates Emerald and Mercury are see watching) Mercury: ! Adam: HEY!!! Daniel: Wait I recognize them! Those are those two bastards that were with Cinder in the Shadowrealm! (The two run off) Daniel: Wait! Raynell: Guys? What's up? Amanda: Something wrong? Daniel: Nothing just go on without us! Adam: We've got some chasing to do! Amanda: Huh?? (The two run off after the others) Oliver: Guys?? Amand: Hey come back! (Daniel and Adam are seen running) Daniel: Hey! Get back here! Adam: You damn assholes won't escape this time! Daniel: I bet they heard about the Orb too! Adam: Then we definitely gotta stop them! Salem can't know about this! Daniel I know! (Burning Sun then appears) Daniel: Burning Sun, hit these assholes with a fireball! Burning Sun: *Nods* (Burning Sun charges up a fireball as the group enters an alleyway) Daniel: NOW!!! (Burning Sun tosses the fireball in front of Mercury and Emerald, cutting off their escape) Emerald: ! Mercury: Oh no! Daniel: Ha! Gotcha now! Adam: Nice throw! (Daniel and Adam start to approach) Daniel: Alright, nowhere to go now you two. Adam: This ends here. Emerald: I wouldn't be so rash to finish the job. Daniel: Well as far as I know, you're both alone. Adam: So surrender, and we'll go easy on you. Emerald:..... (Suddenly, a figure lands behind the two boys) Daniel: Huh? Adam: Yo what the- (The figure grabs Adam by the throat as he stands up) Daniel: Adam! (The figure stands, revealing himself as Hazel Rainart) Hazel:..... Daniel:....Now that's a bigass villain. (Daniel is then struck by a fireball, knocking him away) Daniel: GNN!! Adam: *Choking* Daniel!! Daniel: *Groans* (Cinder then enters the alleyway as Emerald and Mercury grab Daniel) Daniel: AH NO!! Let go! Cinder: Great job everyone. We got them right where we want them. Daniel: Shit... Cinder: These two won't get the upper hand this time. Daniel: Ah jeez spare us your bullshit! (Emerald hits Daniel over the head) Daniel: GNN!! Cinder: Don't talk back. Daniel: *Growls* Cinder: Anything good from them you two? Mercury: We heard their conversation. Emerald: They mentioned something about an Orb with the power to destroy Salem. Daniel: You didn't hear shit! Cinder: Destroy Salem you say? Emerald: *Nods* Cinder: Hmmm. (Cinder looks over at the choking Adam) Cinder: Drop him. (Hazel drops Adam as Cinder walks over and stomps on his back, pinning him) Adam: Nn! Daniel: Adam no! Cinder: So Daniel, do you mind doing something for me? Daniel: What? Cinder: What is this object that you say will destroy my master? Daniel:......... Cinder: Talk, or your brother gets it. Adam: D-Don't listen to her Daniel! She can't learn about it! Cinder: Tell me now. Daniel:....... Cinder: Alright then. (A sword appears in Cinder's hand) Cinder: Guess it's the hard way then. (Cinder stabs the sword through Adam's shoulder) Adam: !!! GAAAAAAH!!!! Daniel: !! ADAM!!! Cinder: Tell me what it is or I make this worse for him. Daniel: You psycho bitch. You hurt him, and I'll make sure you burn in hell! Cinder: Your threats don't scare us. Daniel: *Growls* Adam: Gnnn....Help me... Cinder: Last chance, tell me now. Daniel:.... Adam: Daniel.... Daniel:......Fuck off. Cinder: Hmph, fine then. (Cinder takes her sword and puts it over Adam's eye) Adam: ! (Two Insurgents walk in and aim at Daniel) Daniel:.... Cinder: You brought this on yourself. Adam: Daniel help me! Daniel: *growls* ENOUGH!!! (Burning Sun appears in between the Insurgents) Insurgent #1: What?! (Burning Sun is seen purple and black with purple flames rising from his body) Adam: *Gasp* Oh no...! Insurgent #2: Shit shoot i- (Burning Sun chops down at the Insurgent, burning a line down the middle of his body before he is severed in two) Insurgent #1: !! Cinder: WHAT?! (Mercury and Emerald let Daniel go) Insurgent #1: Shit shit shit stay back! Stay back godda- (Burning Sun blasts a hole through the other Insurgent's head, causing him to fall dead) Burning Sun:....... Daniel: Now you've pissed us off. Cinder: Don't just stand there, kill the boy! (Mercury goes to kick Daniel, when Burning Sun suddenly appears and grabs his foot) Mercury: Ah! Where did that thing come from!? (Burning Sun punches Mercury into the ground) Burning Sun: Stay down dog. Mercury: *groans* Emerald: No! Burning Sun:...... Emerald: You damn- (Burning Sun rams his elbow into Emerald's face, knocking her away) Cinder: ! Burning Sun: The Spirit Orb won't fall into evil's hands. Not now or ever! Cinder: Spirit Orb....? Adam: Sun shut up! Burning Sun: I'm gonna turn you all to ash! (Adam goes and crawls over to Daniel) Adam: Daniel, Daniel snap out of it! Daniel: Huh?? Adam: Your anger! It's letting darkness seep into Burning Sun! Daniel: !! (Daniel shakes his head and sees Burning Sun) Daniel: Oh shit! Sun come back! Burning Sun: They know about the secret, for that they must be punished! (Burning Sun goes to attack Cinder and Hazel) Daniel: Adam, use Malozen and restrain Sun! (Malozen lets out several tendrils that wrap around Burning Sun) Burning Sun: RAH!! STOP!! Adam: Gotcha! Daniel: Sun, come back now! You've done enough damage for one day! (Cinder and Hazel run off) Adam: No! They- Daniel: Don't matter! We need to get Sun under control! ???: *Voice* Guys!? (The other heroes run over to the alley) Raynell: What's going on!? Daniel: Guys help us! Sun's gone insane! Raynell: Huh?! Amanda: Are those dead Insurgents!? Daniel: HELP!!! Amanda: U-Umm okay! Oliver: Hold on! (The group runs over) Daniel: Sun, stand down right now! Burning Sun: *Growls* Daniel: Sun! Burning Sun:......... (Burning Sun stops struggling as the purple fades from his body and he returns to normal. He then fades back into Daniel's body) Daniel: *Sighs with relief* Amanda: What the hell happened?? Adam: I think Sun lost it again.. Daniel: And Cinder.....Cinder attacked us again. Amanda: What!? Oliver: Shit Adam your shoulder! Adam: *Grabs his shoulder* It's okay, I'll be fine. Amanda: Still we need to bandage that thing up! Raynell: Here let's get back to my place! Ian can fix him! Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts